Forget
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Kinda hard to explain. Read on.
1. Forget the Past

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Andrew, Tess, Monica, etc.I don't own the names Chevy or Pepsi.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Jezebella.

ETC:

I don't know if people have liked the name of my character, but it is the name of a true friend who passed away in May.Her name was Jezebelle, but one of her nicknames (Besides Jeze) was Jezebella.It's a small change, but, at least, it means something different.The name Jezebel(le) means impure and the name Jezebella meant (or so we thought) Impure Beauty.

-*-*-

## Forget

# Part One

-*-*-

Monica and Tess were sitting on the dock of a lake.The water, shimmering with sunlight, was the perfect temperature for swimming – an activity their friends (and semi-students to Tess), Jeze and Andrew, loved.

"Tess, where's Jeze and Andrew?I thought that they were supposed to be here by now!" She whined.Monica wasn't usually this impatient, but the two were an hour late, and that wasn't a habit for either of them.

"I don't know, Angelgirl.Maybe we should get started and I'll fill them in later."

"Sorry, ladies but there's been a change in plans." A familiar, gentle voice said from behind them.

"Sam!" Monica said, delighted.She loved to be around Sam.Although, when Sam was around, Tess wasn't.

"Hello Monica, Tess." He smiled, frowned, and then spoke again, "There's been a change in cases.Lauren and James Will be taking over this one, while you two are committed to a more difficult one."

Monica looked at Tess for a moment, as the scenery changed all around them.They were no longer in the Rocky Mountain town, but in a town that Jeze would've probably called Hicksville, USA – except of course, there was snow everywhere.The red-haired angel guessed they were in Vermont or New Hampshire.

"Where are we?" Monica asked.

"An island in Vermont.We're are currently just outside the town of Keeler Bay." Sam replied.He sighed and continued, "Your assignments aren't going to be easy.They have forgotten much of their past, but only because they wanted to.They chose to forget who they are and were."

Monica and Tess nodded, and Sam went on.

"Now there will be more then the two of you handling this case.Charlie, Loi, Stacey, and Victoria will be helping.As well as Adam and Henry."

"Sam, who's our assignment?" Monica asked, out of curiosity.There were nine angels working on the assignment now – half of them being Andrew and Jeze's best friends.

"You'll see when they get here."

"They?" Tess asked.

"They.There are two of them and they are two very important people.They need to remember who they are, and they need to remember soon." As soon as Sam finished speaking, blonde-haired, green-eyed Victoria drove up to the house in a Chevy Van with two people in the backseat, "Ah, they're here."

Monica and Tess watched as the people emerged from their seats, and both were horrified to see who the two were.The red-brown haired angel Jezebella emerged from the left side and Andrew, the kind, blonde-haired Angel of Death, emerged from the right.

-*-*-

"Hello, Andrew." Sam said, "Hello, Jezebella." They hugged the man before them.

"Hi, Sam." Jeze said, "And it's Jeze."

"Sorry.I'd like you two to meet some friends of mine.This is Tess and this is Monica."  
"Hello." They shook hands.

"And inside are some other people I'd like you two to meet, so let's go in before you freeze." Sam directed everyone into the house.Inside were the others, plus a five-year old looking Angel named Symon.After everyone had hung up coats and sat down on the couch or one of the many chairs, Sam introduced the others, "Andrew, Jeze, this is Loi, Charlie, and Stacey.Standing by the fireplace are Henry, and Adam.The little one on the floor is Symon.And of course, you know Victoria."

Andrew and Jeze smiled at the others and relaxed into the overstuffed couch.

"I'm hungry." Jeze announced.

"Me, too." Andrew added.

Simon nodded in agreement, "So am I."

Tess got up, "I'll go make something."She walked into the kitchen.

-*-*-

After dinner (which Andrew and Jeze thought was made a little too quickly), the two amnesiac angels went up to their rooms and were asleep not long after that, which had given the rest of the group time to talk.

"What happened to them?" Tess asked.

"I don't know." Adam said, "Sam?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know either.He told me to get all of you together to help them, but He didn't tell what happened to them – aside from the fact that they chose to forget everything."  
"They remember each other." Monica observed.All through dinner and the conversation afterwards, the two remembered mostly about the other.Or rather a portion of their memories.Andrew remembered most of Jeze's favorites, and she remembered his.

"Yep.Their attachment to each other is based on their past.Jeze was the first to meet Andrew.After he took his first steps and learned from Him, he was brought back Home and sent to join the Choir.Fortunately for Andrew and for Jeze, he got lost.Jeze was on her way to Annunciations, and literally ran into him.They've been friends since." Loi said.

"And how do you know?" Adam asked.

"They've both told me the story a hundred thousand times." Loi answered, "It's probably why they remember each other.They've known each other for so long that to lose every memory would be impossible."

"Good point." Charlie said.

"They definitely don't know that they are angels, or else those cuts and bruises would've been healed by now." Henry said.

"No." Victoria said, "They don't even know what Angels are."

Symon laughed, "If they look like that, I wonder what her car looks like."

"They were in her car?" Tess asked.

"Yes.And to settle everyone's curiosity, her car will be in the shop for quite some time.You can't even tell that it was white at one point." Sam said, smiling at the last part.

The others groaned.When Jeze remembered who she was, she wasn't going to be happy about her car – especially if she was going to have to drive around with Tess, Monica, and Andrew in Tess' convertible.Although, Jeze wouldn't be the one driving – another thing she wasn't going to like.

"Sam, what was their last case?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure.He sent them on it.Hannah didn't send them on it.That's why Monica and Tess weren't with them.He asked for them to meet Him in the fields, and so I delivered the message for her.I told them to go meet Him.They left soon after that.I didn't even know where they were until three days ago."

"Don't you have an idea?"

"I know it had to do with children.Other then that…"

That made the others think - Andrew and Jeze had an obsession with children, and now they were curious, but suddenly Tess had a question.

"Why did Jeze and Andrew go off without a supervisor?" She asked.

Sam smiled, "She hasn't told you, has she?" He asked, and received confused looks from Tess and Monica, "Jeze was Andrew's supervisor for a period of time.If you haven't already figured out, Jeze's faith in her abilities is barely existent, and the reason for that was that during her time as Andrew's supervisor, she was given a day off.I know that that sounds strange, but listen to me.She chose to spend the day in a field picking flowers, and I don't have much information on what happened but the field she went to pick flowers in was in Gettysburg.She asked to be demoted after that.She wanted to go so far back, I think if she had her way she would've been in the choir again." He paused, "I'm guessing that He sent Andrew and Jeze because of the way they handle things and their past jobs."

"If Jeze was a supervisor, then that means she had to have had one before, so shouldn't they be here?" Tess asked.

"She did and didn't at the same time.Jeze's supervisor was Janine, and when Janine fell, Jeze had another supervisor, and when Clarissa-Rae fell, Jeze was made a supervisor to Andrew."

"Her supervisors were Janine and Clarissa-Rae?" Henry said, more of a statement then a question, "That's probably why she hasn't had faith in herself.You had to see them with her."

"What do you mean by that?" Monica asked.

Henry sighed, "Janine was already being tempted by the other side when Jeze was given to her.Janine's way of training Jeze involved yelling and screaming, and once, I saw her hit Jeze.Finally, before He could tell Janine that she had to stop, she was gone." He paused, "Clarissa-Rae, on the other hand… She started out like us, and built up Jeze's confidence.Eventually, Jeze became very good at what she did and she was able to leave Clarissa-Rae behind on one case.Clarissa-Rae wasn't happy about it.I guess that's when she started to change.She'd yell and scream like Janine did, but she didn't hit and this time He told her she needed to make a choice – This side and she'd have to go through those training classes again, or she could leave.We all know her decision." Henry finished.

"Jeze wasn't the same after that.Andrew, Loi, and I were always trying to make her smile and make her laugh.It was a joint 'let's-make-Jeze-happy-again' kind of thing.She wasn't so upset that we were afraid that she'd leave, because Jeze never would – it's just not in her nature.And she still did her job to the best of her abilities and she taught Andrew everything that she'd learned herself, she'd learned from others, and the tiny bit that Clarissa-Rae taught her before she left.It was just that we could tell that sometimes she was just off in the far reaches of her mind trying to figure out something and it would make her cry or babble.In the middle of a case once, She fell asleep.She'd been standing up in a coach, trying to fix something in the window, and she just fell asleep.If Andrew hadn't been as quick as he was, she would've fallen out.She slept the entire way to our destination, and then was just like her usual self.She was telling us about this and that and being like the other supervisors." Charlie said.

The others just nodded at the new information.Tess, however, was smiling – now she understood why Jeze and Andrew were so close and why Jeze loved to contradict her.

-*-*-

Both Andrew and Jeze were up as the sun rose.They were sitting on the couch, watching the fire, which Andrew had started.

"So, what are we going to do today?" She asked, bored already of sitting in the house.

"I don't know.Wanna see if there's an ice rink or a dance studio or something?" He replied.

Jeze perked up with the mention of a dance studio.She remembered dancing, but she couldn't remember where or when.However, she nodded at the suggestion, hoping that she might remember something by dancing.

Victoria made her way down the stairs, and yawned, "Morning."

Jeze couldn't help, but giggle at the woman's hair do.Victoria had obviously slept with it down, so now it stuck out in a thousand different directions and most of it was knotted.Jeze pointed to the mirror stuck to the refrigerator door, and the confused Victoria looked at her hair.

She was even more confused to see her hair, momentarily, and then remembered that she had fallen asleep and dreamt – which Angels didn't do.They didn't need to sleep or eat or anything, although when a message needed to be delivered, He used any method He wanted."I guess I need to brush my hair.I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, before disappearing back up the staircase.

As promised, Victoria was back down the stairs five minutes later; her hair bruised and neatly pulled up into a ponytail.She was wearing a set of plaid flannel pajamas, with clog slippers and a necklace with a teardrop pearl on it.

Out of instinct, Jeze reached up to touch her own necklace, only to find it wasn't there.

Victoria held up Jeze's trademark necklace, "Looking for this?" She asked, smiling.

Jeze smiled and took it from the other woman, "Thanks." She put the chain back around her neck.

"Trademark." Andrew mumbled.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing." He said, and walked back up to his room.

"That was strange." Jeze said.

Victoria looked at her, "What's strange?"

"What did he mean by Trademark?"

Charlie smiled, as came down the stairs.He'd heard what Jeze had just said, and spoke up before Victoria did, "The necklace.It's your trademark.Your father gave it to you just after you took your first steps."

Victoria flashed him a look of curiosity.Of the angels in the house right now, Sam, Tess, and Jeze were the oldest, and she didn't know how Charlie would know that piece of information – most everyone just said it was her trademark and no one knew where it came from.Then she remembered that Charlie was Andrew's friend from the Choir, and he became a good friend to Jeze as well – she had probably told him the beginnings of the necklace.

Before he could say anything, Andrew and Monica walked down the stairs.

"Good Morning." She said, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter.

"Morning." Jeze said, "So does anyone have plans today?"

"I don't think so." Victoria looked at Charlie, who looked at Monica.She nodded her head no, and Victoria looked up, "No, we don't.Why?You planning on going somewhere?"

Andrew smiled, "She wants to go see if there's a dance studio anywhere nearby.I thought we'd walk, but from the grin on her face, I'm guessing she wants to drive."

"Hey, I have a license apparently." She held up her wallet, which she'd just pulled out of her jacket.Inside was a driver's license with Jeze's name, and her picture.The rest of the information appeared to have been smudged, so she couldn't tell what it said, "Geez, where ever I got this can't print anything, can they?" She smiled.

The others smiled back.

"So can I borrow someone's car?I remember how to drive and everything." Jeze said.

"If you remembered everything, we wouldn't have to watch you and Andrew." Victoria said, taking out the eggs and a frying pan.

Jeze pouted, "You don't have to watch us.Andie's a big boy and I'm very capable of taking care of myself!"

"Don't call me Andie!" He whined.

"Sorry."

"Thank you." He said, before adding, "Jezebella."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled.

"Hey, I was just getting you back for calling me Andie."

Jeze shook her head and went into the refrigerator.She opened it and took out two cans of soda, "Andrew – heads up." She said, tossing him a can of Pepsi.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She opened her own can, and looked at the adults around her, "So if I can't drive, who's going to?And whoever it is, I call shotgun." As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, she shuttered.

"You alright?" Symon asked, watching her from the stairs.

Jeze nodded, "Yeah.It's probably the cold." She said, brushing it off.She walked over to the stairs and went up, "I'll be down in a few minutes.I'm going to change."

"I'm going to go up, too." Andrew said, and left the kitchen.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Victoria said, before cracking in egg into the pan and making breakfast.

-*-*-

"So do you remember any routines or anything?" Andrew asked Jeze, as Tess drove the old red convertible down the desolate road toward the main town.

"Kinda."

Andrew smiled, "Well, at least it's a start.Maybe you'll remember something from dancing."

"Maybe.So Monica, where are you from?" Jeze was curious.Monica seemed to know a lot about her, but because of her appearance and accent, Jeze thought she was from Ireland – which was strange since she couldn't seem to remember anything about where this Ireland was.

"Up north." Monica was in the backseat with Andrew and Symon.The younger looking of the three people was squirming around trying to get onto Andrew's lap, but the man kept shifting himself to try and keep Symon off of him, "Symon, stay still."

Reluctantly, he stopped moving and so did Andrew.

"You have family nearby?" Jeze went on.

"You could say that."

Jeze looked at her sly grin and smiled, "Did Sam ask you to come here?"

"More like ordered." Monica smiled.

"Here we are." Tess announced as she pulled into the dance studio's parking lot.Victoria's car was there already, and the woman was standing in the doorway smiling.

Jeze giggled when she saw the sign hanging over the studio's door – Victoria & Leonarda's dance studio.Just her luck – she was living with a dancer.She jumped out of the car and looked at Victoria.

"Were you planning on telling me you owned a studio?" Jeze asked, walking over.

"Maybe." Victoria led the red-brown haired 'teen' into a room filled with music that poured out the front door.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

8/6/00

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Time & Memories

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Andrew, Tess, Monica, etc.I don't own the names Chevy or Pepsi.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Jezebella.

ETC:

I don't know if people have liked the name of my character, but it is the name of a true friend who passed away in May.Her name was Jezebelle, but one of her nicknames (Besides Jeze) was Jezebella.It's a small change, but, at least, it means something different.The name Jezebel(le) means impure and the name Jezebella meant (or so we thought) Impure Beauty.

-*-*-

## Forget

# Part Two: Time and Memories

-*-*-

A few hours later, Tess, Symon, Monica, and Andrew picked up Jeze.As they drove back to the house, a conversation was struck up about dancing and what Jeze could remember.The conversation turned back to Andrew, who once again had Symon crawling on him.

"Symon!" Monica said.

"What?"

"Stay still.Some people don't like to be crawled on." She chastised.

"But he usually let's me!"

"I did?I did." He said, and began to remember.

_"Symon!Come on, we have to get home!" Andrew called from the car, "And you too, Jezebella!"_

_"Don't call me that!" Jeze yelled back, walking towards her car while giving Symon a piggyback ride._

_Once they reached Jeze's car, Symon and Andrew got in the back, while Jeze jumped into the front and turned it on._

_Andrew put Symon in his lap and put his feet up, "This is the only why to ride in a car."_

"Andrew.Hey, Andie!" Jeze said, and he looked at her.

"It's An_drew_.An-_drew_.Andrew.Got it?"

Jeze giggled, and jumped out of the car as it pulled up in front of the house.

-*-*-

A thunder and lightening storm had started, which confined the group to the house.Twelve people were crammed into the living room, albeit comfortably, and were watching old videos that Andrew had made on his days off – although no one had told the two amnesiac angels who'd taking them.

"Whose car is that?It looks familiar." Jeze asked, looking at an image of her car.

"That's yours."

"I have a car?!Cool!Where is it?"

"I'll tell you later.Your father doesn't want you to know yet." Sam said.

"Kay." Jeze turned back to the video.She watched as Andrew and herself came on the tape.Monica's voice was in the background.

**"Andrew, I know how to use a camera.Go out there!" Monica commanded.**

**"Okay, okay." He said, and appeared on the screen.Jeze was standing there already.**

**"You have an obsession with cameras, Andrew." Jeze said, putting her hands on her hips.**

**"No, I don't.I'm just the one who's responsible for this thing.AV would go insane if I broke it." Andrew replied.**

**Jeze looked forward at the camera, and in unison, her and Monica said, "He's obsessed."**

**"Oh, yeah?Now you're gonna get it, Jeze!" Andrew picked up the 'teen', walked to the in-ground pool, and threw her in.Monica's laughter came from all directions, and the camera was quivering.**

**A very wet Jeze came up to the surface and looked at Andrew."You know that was actually kinda fun."**

**"Really?" Andrew walked by the edge of the pool.He reached down to touch the water – big mistake.**

**Jeze grabbed his arm and pulled Andrew into the water.He came up after getting his bearing, laughing."That was fun!Monica, put down the camera and come join us!Come on!This is great!" The camera faded out.**

Jeze's face was plastered with a huge smile, "Very cool."

Andrew's face was a mix of laughter and confusion – he was remembering again.

_"That was fun!Monica, put down the camera and come join us!Come on!This is great!"_

_"Okay." She put down the camera on the table beside her, and made a dash for the pool.She jumped in with a huge splash._

_She two came up laughing, and the three, now all laughing hysterically, began splashing each other and dunking each other under the water._

_Tess appeared from nowhere, "What are you three doing?"_

_Jeze swam over to the side and hung on, while kicking her legs in the water, "We're playing, Tess.Come in.It's great!Even Monica's in the water and you know she doesn't get in!Miss fear of water!"_

_Monica splashed her friend, and was, in turn, hit on the head with a pool noodle._

_"I'll pass, thank you."_

_"Come on, Tess!We need a fourth angel to play water volleyball."_

Andrew's eyes looked around the room, and he began to hyperventilate, "Ohmygod, ohh my god." He ran out the back door and down the steps.He collided into the nearest tree and fell back unconscious.As he began to enter the blackness, he could vaguely hear Tess calling him Mr. Halo.

-*-*-

Jeze sat on the porch of the house.Why had she forgotten?She didn't even know.

Andrew knew though.He knew and it had hurt him.He'd hit a tree.Funny to think that was how he'd lost consciousness, but it wasn't funny at all.

She looked up at the violent sky.It screamed at her, yelled at her.It wanted her to remember.But she wouldn't allow it._'No, Jezebella.No!' _She screamed in her head, _'Don't!Please don't!'_

But it was too late to stop it – she began to remember how it began…

_"Andrew, put my CD down and stop playing with my radio!" Jeze scolded her friend._

_"Why?It's more fun to tease you.After all, it's my job."_

_"No it's not!" She laughed._

_He looked at her, "In my world, it is."_

_"Funny.Funny, funny, funny." She turned a corner and speed up to the speed limit, "So you want to hear about our assignment, or not?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Alright, one minute." She pulled into the town's only park, and turned off the car.She pointed to a couple in front of the car, "That's Virginia and Kyle Townsley.They just got married, their parents won't help them, and they are broke.Virginia still has a year of high school left and Kyle's got two years of med school left."_

_"That's a big age gap."_

_"Hence why their parents won't help."  
"So we're here to help them with?"  
"Virginia's pregnant but won't tell Kyle because she wants to get an abortion." Jeze replied, saddened by the fact._

_Andrew nodded, and sat back, "Well, she'll be changing that choice, right, my friend?"_

_"Yup." Jeze smiled._

-*-*-

Jeze paced around Andrew's room.He was still out cold in his bed, didn't even move except to breathe.

They didn't even move except to breathe. The tenseness and fear was so thick, one could've cut it with a knife.All that could be heard was the two gunmen and then the sounds of gunfire.That was all.And then twenty-nine Angels-of-Death came and the sounds of ragged breathing were silenced.

Andrew groaned and pulled himself up in his bed.Jeze was looking at him, and her entire body was trembling.

"Are you okay, Jeze?" He asked, ignoring the headache he had, getting out of bed, and going to her.

"I remember.Andrew, I remember everything that made me forget." She said, her voice a whisper.She looked into his blue eyes, momentarily, and he suddenly knew she was going to run and do something not good.

"No, Jezebella." He hugged her tightly.He knew what she was, he knew what he was, and he knew that she knew.She couldn't die, so why would she try?

"I am a bad angel.I don't deserve Him." She whispered.

"No, you are a great angel, and I love you so much.Jeze, don't fall into the same trap that Janine and Clarissa-Rae fell into."

Jeze looked up at him, and studied his eyes, before stepping back.She closed hers and she could see and hear and feel that day again."Twenty-nine people.Twenty-nine, and I am responsible." She said, before running out of the room.

Andrew fell to the floor, "Please, Father, don't let her leave.She's my best friend.I love her so much, and I need her here with me.We're a good team and I can't lose her.Please, just don't let her leave." He pleaded, but he knew that it would do much to plead – if Jeze wanted to leave, then she could leave and no one would stop her.

-*-*-

To Be Continued… 

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[_noahXfiles@aol.com_][1]

You know the drill.

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
